Billy Jean aka Yoko Kurama
by kojimakomori
Summary: A song fic. Tribute to Michael Jackson song is; Billy Jean. Yoko thinks Kuronue has children that he abandeoned when it actually is just a song. And Kuronue is getting agitated. It could be Yaoi if you think, I think it is Kuronue's playfulness.


This is a tribute to Michael Jackson. sniffle He is so brilliant, cry Any way... I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or Billy Jean which belongs to Michael Jackson.

----

Kuronue came into possession of an mp3 player a Ipod to be exact. He hadn't shown it to YOko because he knew he would take it plus he really liked this song.

Billy Jean;

"She was more like a beauty queen

From a movie scene

I said, 'don't mind

But what do you mean

I am the one

Who will dance on the floor, in the round'

She said,

'I am the one who will dance

On the floor in the round'

She told me her name was Billie Jean

As she caused a scene

Then every head turned with eyes

That dreamed of being the one

Who will dance on the floor, in the round"

"Kuronue what is that?"

Kuronue hummed happily to the music for a while until Yoko came near and poked him.

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

Kuronue snapped, Yoko backed up slightly and he went back to singing.

"People always told me,

'Be careful of what you do

And don't go around

Breaking young girls' hearts'

And mother always told me,'

Be careful of who you love

And be careful what you do

'Cause the lie becomes the truth"

'Mother? Kuronue doesn't have a mother.'

Yoko had never heard what Kuronue was listening to, much less knew he was listening to anything. He looked at him like he was crazy,

"The Billie Jean is not my lover

She's just a girl who claims that

Iam the one

But the kid is not my son

She says I am the one

But the kid is not my son"

"KURONUE!!!!"

Kuronue groaned pausing his song, then glared at the fox.

"Yes-Are you the dad?"

The bat's eyebrows ruffled and he looked at the fox like he was crazy.

"What the hell, fox?"

Yoko pulled Kuronue up by the collar of his shirt, and then looked in his eyes. He groaned in frustration,

"You left the poor girl!!!!"

"What!?! No I- I haven't been with anyone Yoko! I'm still a virgin!"

Falling on his ass, Kuronue rubbed it and played his song again; still pist off at Yoko. This time he closed his eyes and in seconds was singing again.

"For forty days and forty nights

Law was on her side

But who can stand

When she's in demand

Her schemes and plans

'Cause we danced on the floor, in the round

So take my strong advice

Just remember to always think twice

(Do think twice)Do think twice

She told my baby

We danced till three

And she looked at me

Then showed a photo

My baby cried

His eyes were like mine

Can we dance on the floor, in the round, babe

People always told me,

'Be careful of what you do

And don't go around

Breaking young girls' hearts'(Don't break no hearts)

But you came and stood right by me

Just a smell of sweet perfume

This happened much too soon

She called me to her room"

"BAT!!!!"

This time Kuronue's ears twitched, he opened his eyes again letting the music play for some time.

"The Billie Jean is not my lover

She's just a girl who claims thatI am the one

But the kid is not my son

No, no, no, no, no

The Billie Jean is not my lover

She's just a girl who claims thatI am the one

But the kid is not my son

No, no

She says I am the one (Oh, babe)

But the kid is not my son"

Throwing his scythe, it entangled Yoko in wire that he had just for dog animal youkai. Since the fox was apart of the family Yoko couldn't get loose, it had a special spell placed on it especially for him. He took the scythe head off then tied the wire to the point where he was satisfied Yoko could not get loose. In hope to get rid of Yoko he threw him in a closet, then sung

He says I am the one

But the kid is not my son

No, no, no

The Yoko is not my lover

He's just a guy who claims thatI am the one

(You know what you did to me, babe)

But the kid is not my son

No, no, no, no

He says I am the one

But the kid is not my son

She says I am the one

You know what you did

He says he is my son

Breaking my heart, babe

She says I am the one

The Yoko is not my lover

The Yoko is not my lover

The Yoko is not my lover

The Yoko is not my lover

Kuronue smirked as Yoko yelled;

"YOU BASTARD I HAVE NO KIDS!!"

"IPOD!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!"

--

Hee hee.


End file.
